


Every Day Has its Dawn

by Caroline



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen Fic, M/M, Stone Casters, Sunrunners, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where those with talents either cast with the aid of sunlight making them Sunrunners wytches and usually female, or are Stone Casters who cast by weaving moon and starlight and are usually male. And anything else is considered to be a talent of the Storm Lords and as such forbidden. Jensen is just about to start his journeyman year, being taught and guided by Jeffery Dean Morgan and his partner Adam Lambert. Jensen just happens to the acknowledged son of his quarter's Stone Caster High Priest and Alan's wild talented lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [witchesbigbang](http://witchesbigbang.livejournal.com) over on LJ. The original idea of Sunrunners and Stone Casters comes from Melanie Rawn's Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies and has been twisted for my own purposes, they are handed back to her unharmed. Many thanks to [Raggedy_Edge](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com) and [Stageira](http://stageira.livejournal.com) for their beta work and encouragement, it was invaluable. And to [Ctbn60](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com) for her awesome artwork. Please go tell her how wonderful it is.
> 
> Dedicated to [micamonroe](http://micamonroe.livejournal.com) sending good thoughts and best wishes for his continued recovery to him and his partner Quay.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/Everydayhasitsdawn/?action=view&current=1-maincover_white_adamjensin1.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Art Master Post: http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/317148.html

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/Everydayhasitsdawn/?action=view&current=edhidchapter1.jpg)

  


_Not all wytches were female._

The thought and the saying had been drummed into him since he was old enough to even start to understand about the Gods and Goddess, about the Mother and the Farther, about The People and their people.

Jensen was the son of the High Priest and his father's first love. Dedicated to the Father and to the night at his birth but his gifts and talent didn't follow the pattern of the night. While he could weave the star and moonlight, it was easier for him with the sun and with daylight.

Something that had brought him a lot of bruises when he'd been younger. Fighting because he was different. That he was naturally a sun runner and wove the sunlight for his castings - a talent and gift that was mainly showed up in girls and women.

While he'd managed to hide the bruises from his father Jensen couldn't hide how his talents worked and he'd tried on more than one occasion. But he was lucky in that instead of pushing him away, which he'd half expected instead his father fought for him to be tested and admitted the Sun Runner Keep.

The High Priestess had gone through the motions with him, of course, testing him as was required, but he could tell there was nothing genuine about it. She'd looked for fault in everything and seemed to find it in any little thing, or so it seemed to Jensen. Anything that would allow her to refuse to school him.

She'd found it eventually, a little thing that had been stupid really, or stupid in his eyes. A casting done as the sun fell and the first night star shone bright, he'd woven both dying sunlight together with a shaft of starlight, something that had seemed perfectly natural to him and it wasn't as though it was something he'd done on purpose, he'd simply reached for all gifts that were available to him. But the High Priestess had dismissed him and sent him back to his farther, suggesting that he wasn't a wytch at all - but something a lot more sinister.

So his farther had taken to teaching him what he could, schooling Jensen in his arts of moon and starlight, until he was of an age where he could start his journey and be with someone who could teach him and guide him in the rest. Someone, who now he was nearing his majority he was going to meet for the first time very soon.

It wasn't as though male wytches were that rare, there was one or two born every generation somewhere within the lands. Just it hadn't happened in their quarter for many turns. So much so that people had begun to believe that their lines were 'blessed' in someway because a male wytch hadn't been born to them.

Though whether it was actually a blessing or rather a curse depended on who you were talking to and where you were when you were talking.

*~*

Jensen put the leather bound pages he'd been reading back on the shelf, he'd been taught what was in those pages while he was still holding on to his mother's skirts. Well before his father had acknowledged him and his mother had passed into the light and joined the stars. It had been something of a shock to him at first to actually see the teaching stories written down, to feel that they were actually real and not just the bedtime stories that his mother had told him.

The teaching pages told their history and their law, it told how the quarters had been formed after the great war that had sent the last Lord of Storms into the dark and how those quarters came together to form the whole.

It told how the Storm Lord's power had been shared between the first Priest of the moon and the first Priestess of the sun and how they had been instructed to protect and nurture the quarters and their people.

All Priests and Priestess could trace their lines back to those first two and then on to the High Priest and Priestess of each quarter. As they had all followed the 'law of the child'. A law that stated: If you have a gift or a talent and wished to have a child it had to be with one who was not a wytch nor a caster.

Over the hundreds of turns since that first day, the Storm Lord's gifts had been passed through every quarter so that the power and the talents could never reside with one person again.

Not everyone who was touched with a gift chose to follow it into the halls of the Sun or the Moon - to learn and use their talents. Though being the acknowledged son or daughter of a Priest of the Moon or a Priestess of the Sun meant that you really didn't have any choice in the matter.

Not that Jensen truthfully minded, even if he did feel the weight of both his gifts and of being the son of the High Priest of the Moon on his shoulders possibly a little more than he ought. And maybe felt it even more keenly now as he was close to majority and about to start his journey.

A journey completed a wytch or caster's training. It was a turn spent with one of those who had chosen not to remain in the Halls but to either work with the people or to guide those in power. While the Dukes and Duchess of each quarter weren't put to the people's voice in the same way as the mayor of a town was. The title's weren't inherited as such either, the people could and did, in past turns, put out a Duke or Duchess who was seen not to be working in the interests of the people or for the benefit of the whole.

In the end the balance had to be kept, Sun and Moon, light and dark, power and gifts, everything coming together to make the whole.

The teaching pages warned of dark times and of the potential the Storm Lord's return if any cracks appeared in the whole and in the balance of the whole.

*~*

Alan watched his son return the book to it's place in the library with a slight frown on his face. That Jensen was starting his journey year tomorrow was no real issue, it was something that was expected and an accepted part of gaining your first ring. Of course he'd miss his son, as much as he missed Jensen when he was sent to the Priestess keep. He'd known that was a mistake, of course, but he'd had to follow the forms and Jensen was technically a wytch and not a caster.

Though his final testing with the Priestess had shown what Alan had suspected all along that it seemed that Jensen was actually a combination of both.

Jensen's mother had been a beautiful, intelligent woman with dark hair and these green eyes that just seem to change colour with every emotion and feeling that she had. Eyes that Jensen had inherited. She had been a wild talent, well hidden as she wanted nothing to do with wytches or casters. She'd just wanted to live her life and be herself. Alan had known and still loved her nonetheless a love that had born a child a child that should never have been, a child that was against one of the first laws.

If he'd been really true to her, he wouldn't have acknowledged Jensen, he'd have protected him instead and let them both live their lives. Instead he'd been selfish and accepted Jensen as his son, brought his love into the halls.

A selfishness that had cost him dearly. His love had been taken from him by poison, though the official story and account said that she'd been a causality of the fever epidemic that had swept through all the Quarters. Only he and his personal healer knew any different.

And only Alan knew why his only love had been murdered.

Since then he'd taken more than one lover and had acknowledged two other children, though the mother's of his other children had been silent – without talent. And while he cared deeply for the mothers of his other children Alan never loved again, not like he'd love Jensen's mother. 

His eyes were drawn back to Jensen as Jensen's fingers trailed over the spines of other teaching books, it seemed as though he was watching his son say a fond fair well to those books, almost as if those books and been Jensen's only friends.

What really troubled Alan, about the teaching pages, wasn't what was written in them but what wasn't. The stories that told of what could happen, of a future that no one wanted. And what annoyed him even more was that the High Priestess couldn't see that it was happening, couldn't see that wisps of smoke that were starting to form here and there in the Quarters. Didn't believe that the odd mention of dark practices and religion were anything but fallacy or children's games and stories.

And maybe, as she said, his view of what was going on was coloured by the fact that Jensen carried the talents of both the moon and sun, but that didn't mean that there wasn't some truths in those pages. The ones that said the Storm Lord would return or could return if the balance that protected their world didn't stay balanced leaving room for the small cracks to develop through which he could creep in again, converting one follower at a time.

The only way back then would be the Circle of Three a Prophecy that was as old if not older than the teaching books themselves. One that told of a man who was yet not a man who could wield both sides of the sword, of a parent, teacher and lover who's path was as ancient as time but who also walked in the sun and of a third most rare who walked in dreams, was bound by love but given of free will. Three that will weave the light, burn the stones and make dreams real. Three that will protect. That will fight. And will stand in battle.

A future telling that had haunted Alan since Jensen's birth and even more so since the night had begun to show dark edges. And now that he was placing Jensen with Jeff for his journey it could be that he was opening doors that needed to remain closed. That he was tempting fate to become it's own self fore filling prophecy. Or it could be possibly be the choice that saves everything.

Or one that ends it.

*~*

Alan wasn't the only one watching over someone that night with trepidation in their heart. Adam watched Jeff sleep and part of him wanting to touch Jeff and shake him awake, make them leave – tell him that he'd dreamt that tomorrow was a mistake even if he hadn't. The edges of panic had him unable to sleep, feeling as though if he did so there was a chance he'd get dream lost.

Even though Adam knew the actual reason he was feeling off is because he can't understand why Jeff agreed to be this person's guide.

It wasn't that he didn't get that Jeff was doing a favour for a friend – someone that Jeff had known for years. Adam understood that, and would under any other circumstances, if it was anyone else than them probably have been applauding it.

Being asked to guide a journey was an honour – being asked to guide the journey of the High Priest's son, even more so even if the High Priest was a childhood friend. He got all that, but what he didn't get was why it had to be them.

Yes Jeff and High Priest Alan were friends of old, but Jeff didn't wear ten rings he wore three and one of those was a ring of a promise. Something between them and for them, so only two told of Jeff's power and training.

Though given that Jeff's calling had turned out to be a continuation of Jeff's own journey year, Adam supposed it wasn't surprising that Jeff rarely got back to the Halls for testing.

But then again there were things that Jeff wouldn't want the Halls to know. Things that were for and between Adam and Jeff only, things that were tied into that third ring that Jeff wore.

Not that they'd ever had any problems about them being lovers, Adam only heard on a very very rare occasion of there ever being a negative reaction to two people of the same sex being together and even on those occasions it had turned out to be more about one or other of the couple being considered unworthy of the other one by their family. It was one of the things that he and Jeff got to look into sometimes.

Jeff had chosen to follow the path of a healer and arbiter more than a wytch, High Priest Alan certainly knew quite a bit about his old friend. And that worried Adam and then some, it was something he usually kept well buried – but tonight he couldn't, their world was changing and something told him that it wasn't necessarily for the good – even if he knew it wasn't wrong that it did so.

*~*

Even though he was sleeping, resting in that quiet place before dreams started and the waking world ended Jeff knew that Adam wasn't with him, that his dream partner and lover wasn't sleeping.

Rolling over he reached for Adam, his hand connecting with the other man's wrist tugging him down beside him and under Jeff as he rolled. The connection of skin against skin slowly dragging him from his resting place into the real world. The breath of where Adam was chuckling brushing over his skin, their connection making him hyper aware of it even in his half awake state – sending a shudder through his body and raising goose flesh over his skin as well as getting his cock to jump up and take notice.

“Think you're going to put me under you again old man?” The humour and tease in Adam's voice brought a smile to Jeff's lips even if he wasn't quite to the point of opening his eyes yet. Not that that stopped him from attempting to pin Adam's hands above his head.

It was often like that with them, a tussle – something of a fight for dominance, who was going to be taking whom. Not always though, it could be gentle and loving as well, but neither of them really had a submissive bone in their body. So it could be something of battle between them, a loving and affectionate one but still a matter a bit of push and shove on occasion. But that was just how they were.

A wytch and his familiar. A dream walker and his guide.

Jeff found himself under Adam after Adam had rolled them and he hadn't been quite quick enough stop him not that he really minded as it allowed him to grind up into Adam, drawing as hiss from the man above him and a heated zing across their bond. Enough of a distraction to Adam that he could move just enough to shift their weight and know he could turn Adam if he wanted to or needed to.

“Why are we taking this child, again?”

There might have been something something of a whine in Adam's tone but Jeff knew that it came from something deeper and darker, from something touching the edges of Adam's dreams that Jeff knew had him wanting to take himself and Jeff and run. Not just leave and hide but run far and long. He'd felt it when he was dreaming with Adam, just for that fraction of a moment before Adam brushed it away from them. But he knew he had to wait for Adam to voice it, to give whatever it was a name so they could understand and then deal. And until he did there was really nothing Jeff could do. But he, like Adam, knew it was tied in with Jensen somehow.

Using that slight advantage he'd gained earlier Jeff turned them, again, putting Adam beside him this time so that he could slide a hand between them wrapping his fingers around Adam's hard flesh lazily jerking him, the soft stuttered moan that brought drawing a smile to his lips. “'Cause Alan's my friend and he asked.” And that was the only real answer he had for Adam.

The fingers that tightened round his own flesh weren't as gentle as his had been, his answer obviously not what Adam wanted to hear, but that didn't stop Adam's hand moving over him with just that perfect twist of the wrist that Adam knew would undo him in a matter of moments. “Bastard”. The word left his lips on a moan, his hips arching into Adam's touch, fucking back into Adam's hand.

The dark chuckle Adam gave at his reaction probably saying more than words as he tightened his own hand moving it in a way that he knew would have Adam following him over the line. Their release not quite mutual but almost.

As they both came down Jeff wasn't surprised to find both of them nuzzling against each other their connection humming in a pleased way, that really wasn't much to do with either of them. Quietly they murmured gentle words of love and affection, words that they rarely said to each other but felt the need to tonight.

Sleep eventually put a stop to their words and took them both to that resting place.


	2. Two

[ ](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/Everydayhasitsdawn/?action=view&current=edhidchapter2.jpg)

The chair that Jensen was sat in in the corner of what could be called his father's office was old enough that the animal skin that it was made of was cracked badly in places, enough that he could almost get his nail under the material. And so well worn that it was shiny enough that depending on what you were wearing you could easily slide off.

Which Jensen remembered doing as a child, wriggling in the chair with his feet barely dangling over the edge caught between the embarrassment of sliding all over the place and pleasure at being allowed to stay up late and spend some time with his father.

The chair was his, it was his comfort and his safe place when situations unbalanced him - it was one of those places that allowed you to hide but feel confident at the same time. Often in the past it was where he'd come to read the teaching words and it was where he came when he had been asked to leave the Sun Hall, it was a place to think and a place of quiet if his father wasn't around and even if he was it was often still that.

Today, Jensen was sat there a book in hand, not really paying attention to the words but watching and he supposed waiting as well. He knew of Jeff and that he was one of his father's long time friends but this would be their first meeting, or rather the first time they'd been officially introduced as Jensen had the feeling that he might have met Jeff when he had been very much younger but he wasn't completely sure about that.

Jeff had brought his partner Adam with him, which had been something Jensen wasn't expecting, of course he knew that Jeff was partnered and knew that his lover was male, but he hadn't expected to meet Adam until after his official journeyman ceremony.

Where Jensen was sat put him out of ear shot of the conversation but he could watch and learn from the body language of the three of them. His father though obviously relaxed held himself in such a way that anyone who knew him really well would know that Alan was covering up something. Jeff and Adam both had their backs to him but the set of their shoulders told two totally different stories.

Jeff was sat easily, probably smiling often if what he knew about the man held true. Adam on the other hand was stiff and not hiding that being here bothered him. Either that or the fact that today he would start his journey with Jeff and Adam and that could be what was upsetting Adam.

Jensen had no real clear picture of Adam either, that's not to say that he didn't know what Adam looked like – tall, blue eyes, black hair (which he didn't think was completely natural, but didn't understand what gave that impression), fair skin dotted with the sun's kiss.

But for Jensen that was just a one dimensional image – like a painting with no feeling in it. It wasn't often that he noticed this particular talent and it wasn't one that Jensen had ever thought to mention to anyone either. It was only when someone or something barricaded some one's centre, not their soul as such, but their very core that Jensen couldn't see them really. And someone was doing that to and possible for Adam. Though Jensen could tell that Adam was doing a very good job of doing it himself to.

So that pointed to Jeff and that really got Jensen curious.

*~*

The hairs on the back of Adam's neck stood up as he felt the brush of talent over his skin. The touch was light and encompassing, completely natural - which spoke to the person using it being untrained. He knew that Alan's talents didn't work that way which meant that it had to be Jensen.

Which in one way scared Adam, though in another it was probably a good thing that Jensen had, obviously, never spoken of this skill to anyone as Alan's son wouldn't be here otherwise. Whether Jensen was an acknowledged child or not that wouldn't have prevented him from being turned out and stripped of his talents.

Becoming one of the scorched.

Not that either of the halls would admit to such practices, but children showing talents that were deemed to be those of the Storm Lords had them removed either by castings of the Sun or the Moon, burning the child's mind of their inate skills.

The risks of such removal were great, often times if the child didn't die during the casting they would end up remaining a child even as they physically grew into adulthood. And all the scorched where nameless, neither claimed nor owned by their families, parent-less and cast out. If they were lucky they were taken into the halls staff - if they were unlucky they were forced to the streets. To the under casts that no one admitted existed or even saw.

Adam knew that Alan must know, Alan was after all High Priest of the Moon and, therefore, supposedly the most powerful of all Stone Casters. Jensen's father had to know and that intrigued Adam even more. That the son of the High Priest who had been trained in both the Moon and the Sun halls had a wild talent and while the Sun wytches might have missed Jensen's talent it was doubtful that those of the Moon had. So there was something else going on here, not just Jensen's journey.

And if there was one thing he loathed it was being lied to in any form. Not that he thought for one moment that Jeff was lying to him, in fact it was highly unlikely that Jeff was even aware that Jensen carried a Storm Lord's talent, Jeff wasn't sensitive that way.

But still, if Adam hadn't been unhappy about this before he certainly was now.

*~*

As their conversation finished Jeff felt a nudge against the walls he'd put around Adam and Adam's walls around him. Not that they were hiding anything that Alan didn't know about, kind of. Alan knew what he had to know and didn't want to know any further - it was better that way for all of them.

As Alan had nudged Jeff's walls Jensen had come to stand by his side, a signal obviously passing between father and son to say the formal part of the meeting was about to take place. Technically it wasn't the real formal part, that would take place later in the big hall for all to see. So that the history books could formally be scribed with the fact that Jensen Ackle-ison had begun his journey and would at the end of the year if he and Adam deemed it so would be ready for his journeyman ring and man making ceremony. But this part of the day was for Alan, Jensen and for them also.

Jeff slipped his hand into Adam's as Alan took Jensen's the four of them reaching across the table allowing Alan to give over Jensen's hand to them and put his son in their care.

"Jeff, I introduce to you my acknowledged son Jensen and ask that you guide him through this year. Advise him wisely, teach him truly and let him find the first steps of his path."

Their hands all moved around just a little so that Jensen's were joined with his and Adam's which left Alan's hand resting on top of their joined ones, ready to withdraw. "It is my honour and my pleasure to accept Jensen into my family for the next year and to guide, train and care for him as one of my own." And at that point Alan should have taken his hand away, but of course his friend did nothing of the sort and instead turned his eyes to Adam. Something passing through Alan's eyes as he did, something that Jeff wasn't at all sure he liked the look off.

There was something going on here that Alan hadn't told him about and if there was one thing Jeff didn't like much it was surprises.

In fact he liked them just about as much as his lover liked by lied to.

*~*

Something in the air had shifted around them, if there was one thing Jensen was sensitive to more than most it was the call of someone's talents and the hum of the magic that came with it. Not that anyone in the room was casting, but something he didn't understand was circling and the crawl of magic over his skin was the best way he could describe, though he seemed to be the only one that could sense it or possibly was the only one reacting to it. And that his Dad hadn't removed his hand either to complete the familial part of the day spoke to something else as well, though Jensen had no reason not to trust his father. But that didn't stop the touch of foreboding that curled though his stomach at his father's next words.

"Adam, I introduce you to my acknowledged son Jensen and ask that you guide his dreams, keep the night safe for him, teach him truly and let him find the first steps of his path."

If the looks that flashed across both Adam and Jeff's faces were anything to go by he wasn't the only one. But then Adam recovered, and told Jensen's Dad he'd be honoured. And as those words were spoken the sun and moon reached that time in the day where there was a second or two of balance before the sun sunk below the horizon giving the day up to the night.

The placement of his father's office was such that on the very rare occasion that it happened both a shaft of sun light and a shadow of moon light could pass through the window. It wasn't that rare that it was considered sacred or anything but it didn't happen often and was mostly a seasonal thing.

Today was one of those days, the light and the shadow winding into whatever was circling through the room that just for that heart beat as his father withdraw his hand bands formed round his, Jeff and Adam's wrists.

It was a true blink and you miss it moment, but of course none of them blinked and none of them missed it, but none of them acknowledged it either. The only sound seemed to be the breeze blowing through the trees, which would be all well and good expect for the fact that the moon hall was mountain based, grey slate stone and shrubs. The nearest trees were in the valley between their quarter and the quarter that sun hall resided. Something like three quarters of a days ride from here.


	3. Three

[ ](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/Everydayhasitsdawn/?action=view&current=edhidchapter3.jpg)

Jensen had been with them for three months now, three months of... if not treading on eggshells exactly, then treading carefully round each other. Of dampening Adam's talent when Jensen was around, of actually trying not to allow the two of them to be together on their own. Even if Jensen's father had all but outted his lover's talent at Jensen's private journeyman ceremony - not that Jensen had said anything about that to either of them either. And for someone as curious and clever as Jensen was proving to be, the fact that Jensen hadn't asked gave him a headache if he thought about it. Which was something he was trying not to do.

Jeff didn't like having headaches.

The day it's self had been very much like most days, Jeff's chosen path wasn't exactly the most exciting. The little village they were visiting was one on Jeff's 'rounds', he tended to visit two or three times a year if he wasn't called for a specific reason. This time their visit fell on a quarter festival and as this quarter honoured the moon, there were a few stone casters around together with the odd wild talent here and there that felt they could hide themselves among those trained in moon and star light.

All of this wouldn't have been any problem at all expect that one of Jeff's clients and the reason he was actually here had gone into labour the first night of the festival, something of an auspicious start as the birth went well and the child was a health boy.

All well and good until after the formal casting had finished and Adam found himself cradling a small spark of a dream, his lover's instinct to protect kicking in completely. As for some reason someone or something tried to put that light out.

Which, had of course, brought both his and Adam's combined talents and skills into play as they fought for the child's life. Showing in full force what they actually were to Jensen. Not just a male sun runner wytch who followed the old healers path, but a full wytch and his familiar - in the old senses of the words and of their crafts. Not only did Adam walk in dreams, which was a completely wild talent on it's own; one in fact that was whispered to be of the Storm Lords' which was dangerous enough in it's self.

But that Jeff could call on that talent - on Adam's talent and strength and weave them into his own and while that wasn't necessarily something that was considered to be 'wrong' within the Sun and the Moon halls, it certainly wasn't something that was condoned either. Though in all truth the only reason that such a pairing wasn't condemned was that bonds of the kind that he and Adam had were so rare these days that any way of unpicking them had been lost to the turns and it was understood that a forced break of such a bond (there were several other types that weren't mentioned either) tended to result in the death of both partners.

But none of these facts made the situation between between him, Adam and Jensen any the easier, once the panic of the attack on the child had passed. Of course for all his and Adam's combined talents they couldn't trace the culprit or really understand why someone had tried to ride the baby's dreams and kill him. Yes there were some old stories about the power of a dream child sacrifice, but those were old wives tales as far as Jeff was concerned and while they may have had a grain of truth in them they weren't really to be believed.

Also the child's health now required that they stayed a couple more days just to make sure everything was okay. To say things were tense between the three of them would have been putting it mildly. Jensen who had been pretty quiet as it was over the last three months, seem to withdraw even more. Not talking to him beyond anything that he had to, which tended only to be in times when Jeff was in teaching mode.

With things even worse between Jensen and Adam, as they weren't exactly talking in the first place, now Jensen seemed to be actively avoiding his Adam and Adam seemed avoiding Jensen where he could as well.

Talk about from bad to worse.

*~*

Turning over in his bed roll, Jensen sighed - annoyed at himself for not being able to sleep. After three months he was used to sleeping on the ground, under the stars - used to feel of their light and of the moon light prickling over his skin as used as he had become over the years to the feeling that sunlight produced against his skin. And it wasn't that he was uncomfortable or anything, he was well used to the feel of sand beneath him and of the odd stone digging into his back.

No what was causing the restlessness wasn't even what he'd seen today, it wasn't that Jeff and Adam were bonded as wytch and familiar or even that Adam was a dream walker and guardian. After all he'd known about that bit when his father had sealed his journeyman agreement with Jeff and Adam. And to a degree it wasn't even that they'd kept all that hidden from him, he understood that even after three months they didn't really know him and he was his father's acknowledged child at the end of the day.

No what was gnawing at his senses, gnawing at his mind was the fact that his own talent's had tried to get involved that the moment that Jeff and Adam had gone to battle for the child and tried to trace the casting back to it's source, that he'd unconsciously pulled both the final strands of the dying sunlight and the faint wisps of barely there start light to himself, instinctively reaching to join the battle.

It was only really then that he became completely aware of how closed off he was to both Jeff and Adam and how closed off they were to him probably as a result. All of which had resulted in him feeling fairly useless and pointless. At a point where even if there weren't the deepness of bonds that came from being really close either mentally, emotionally or physically to your journeyman teachers. There should at least have been a strength of bond that came from teaching and from trust by this point.

And three months in, a quarter of his journey that neither Jeff nor Adam could take or use the gift of his talent to help in their fight bit very painfully into Jensen, into his very being maybe even soul deep. Which was, he knew, a blackness that couldn't be allowed to continue.

The attack on the child wasn't as an isolated incident as some would like to think and it seemed that the Storm Lords were gaining strength again, finding a footing in places where there were wild talents and discontent for one reason or another. Reasons that were, if he was honest with himself, on occasion justified. Whether is was due to people actually wittingly causing blackness or because they refused to see he wasn't totally sure.

Jensen knew this from the letters and sun run conversations that he'd had with his father but he now also knew that because he could feel the tiny strands of something trying to reach into that dark place in him, reach in and expand it. And that was something he was not prepared to allow to happen.

Just at the moment he didn't know how to fix it.

*~*

By now Adam had gotten used to Jensen's sleeping, gotten used to him tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable way to sleep, it had only taken a day or so and to be honest it had settled down quite quickly. So the fact that the kid was now tossing and turning again had drawn him into wakefulness. Jeff on the other hand was still snoring, but then that man could more or less sleep through a wind storm. Or well he could until he shouldn't and then Jeff would be as wide awake as rest of them.

Whatever reason Jensen was tossing and turning was something of a moot point, as Adam was now awake and now very aware that Jensen was tossing and turning was because something was bothering him. And if the traces he was picking up from the half formed wisps of dreams that he was getting from Jensen when he was dozing, on those occasions that he did, were anything to go by Adam had a very good idea of what was troubling the kid.

And that pretty much made him feel like animal droppings, in fact probably worse. After all it had been at his request that Jeff hadn't pushed for a deeper bond or deeper pairing between Jeff and Jensen. It had been his... jealously, and yeah that word smarted and then some, well jealousy and insecurity - insecurity that Jeff would form some kind of relationship with Jensen that would replace him. Which Adam knew was a very silly thought really given his bond with Jeff. But that didn't mean he didn't feel threatened, just that really he should have handled it a lot better.

And to be honest what he'd never counted on was that he would actually come to like Jensen, to see the kid as more than his father's son. To actually see Jensen as himself. And in seeing Jensen he had never thought that he would start to feel the fine silken threads of his own bond wanting to form with the kid.

He wasn't even sure what kind of bond it was, just that he knew it was forming.

After all he wasn't a teacher and you certainly couldn't train anyone in the talents he had, they were from the old set - those that couldn't be taught just because you could run sun fire or cast moon and star light. Dream Walking was something you were born with. All you could learn was how to deal with the talent, how to use it and how to hide it. Being that it was becoming more and more considered to be a Storm Lords' skill.

Those tendrils weren't a familiar bond either, he wasn't a wytch, or certainly not in the way Jeff was - he was the power not the conduit, he was drawn on not the drawee. And while he liked Jensen the forming bond certainly wasn't sexual, while Jensen might have just reached his majority in the quarter he was raised as far as Adam and Jensen's hall was concerned Jensen was at least his journeyman year from his man making ceremony and couldn't be touched before then. It was in fact something that was pretty much abhorrent to both him and Jeff.

All of which left Adam where? He was completely star crossed if he knew.

*~*

To say that he knew Adam well would be an understatement and then some. Jeff possibly knew his lover, partner, familiar better than he knew the back of his own hand. So he didn't need to see the sour expression on Adam's face as he watched Jensen move round the camp, getting their breakfast together, to know something was up and that the expression wasn't aimed at Jensen really either. It was more an expression of self recrimination than anything else. Though over what Jeff wasn't particularly sure, he could guess in fact could guess quite easily he suspected. Especially since Adam hadn't shared his dreams for a good part of the night which pointed to Adam having been awake for most of it. And then there was the fact that Jensen looked a little close to being death warmed over, with dark shadows under his eyes and his skin having this sick yellow tone that wasn't natural for the kid.

So Jeff wasn't exactly surprised when Adam reached for their foraging bags, telling Jensen they'd be back before he finished with breakfast to eat and help the kid break camp. Jensen nodded in acknowledgement of Adam's words and got on with what he was doing, after all it wasn't unusual for him and Adam to go out early to pick the herbs and find fungi that he used in some of the cures he made. Also there was other ingredients for certain spells that could only be found in the early morning before the sun's fire burned things like the morning dew off. Then again there were just as many things they collected in the evening with the moon's first light, or as the sun faded and the first stars threw out the first strands of starlight.

As he followed Adam he was a little surprised though when Adam led him to a small clearing with moon caps scattered across the floor, timing just right before the sun's fire flooded through the canopy and the little flowers went into hiding for the day light hours. Kneeling to pick the flowers and the buds Jeff looked at his lover curiously.

"What, you expected me not to guide you to something we needed?"

He refused to rise to the bait of Adam's snippy tone, just getting on with what he was doing and waiting - they had after all played this game before. Though it didn't take as long as it did last time before Jeff heard Adam sigh.

"I think I might have star crossed things."

*~*

Usually when Adam and Jeff went off foraging it helped clear his mind. For whatever reason when Jensen was around the two of them recently there seemed to be this lingering ache, like a slightly pulled muscle or a fading bruise. Nothing he could really put his finger on, just something that seemed to cling to his skin distracting him from thinking clearly and from being able to concentrate for any length of time, not a good thing when you were trying to learn things and learn about yourself.

But right now he'd take comfort in that pain and in them being near because the moment they left the dark threads that seemed to be hanging around since last night started to cling to him again, trying to find their way into that dark place inside him and the ones that were already there seemed to rise to meet them. Or that's how it felt to him.

So Jensen did what he did best and focused on what he was supposed to be doing, concentrating one step at a time, concentrating on getting breakfast going and the initial parts of breaking camp done.

After yesterday's battle for the child Jeff and Adam had warded their camp and Jensen made very sure to stay inside those wards. He wasn't sure why he should, but his gut instinct was that he should and he followed it. Which for some reason or other didn't seem to help with the ache at all. In fact it seemed to lessen the closer he got to the edge of the warded area and strengthen when he was at the centre of their camp.

No one had ever claim Alan Ackles' son was stupid and even though right at this point it that ache was starting to head towards pain and was beginning to become more than just a nuisance as Jensen stayed as close as he could to the centre of camp while he was working.

The pain seeming to increasing at a exponential rate to the length of time that Jeff and Adam were gone. It was slowly starting to make him feel nauseous, not truly sick but just that little flickering round the edge of his stomach. Ones that some how seemed linked to that dark place inside Jensen the one that had seemed to become more intense since last night's battler. As everyone of those tiny waves washed over him the darkness seemed to be trying to expand, trying to meet up with the wisps clinging to his skin.

Now not only was it affecting his concentration he was begin to find that he couldn't focus and that he was loosing the plot of what he was supposed to be doing. That he couldn't even do things one step at a time, because he couldn't find the beginning point of that step. And each time he tried to think about what he was doing next the next wave of sickness started, waves that were becoming so much stronger not just the tiny flickers they had been but were close to starting to crash round and through him.

But for whatever reason Jensen knew that he mustn't be sick, that if he was it would some how give the impetus for the darkness inside of him to find it's way free and whatever else happened he knew that must not on any account be allowed to happen.

Though he had neither a sun nor a moon's clue as to why.

Stumbling Jensen put down the pot he was carrying and laid down a close to the fire at the centre of the camp as he could physically stand. Knees bent, feet on the ground hands resting over his rebellious stomach, Jensen concentrated on breath in and out, focusing on each breath, one breath at a time. Concentrating on not moving a muscle not doing anything that would further upset and unbalance him and lead to him throwing up.

As Jensen concentrated like this the edges of his sight seemed to blur and become cloudy as though he was stone burning in daylight, but right now he couldn't come even close to following that thought. All he could do was stay like this and pray that Jeff and Adam got back soon.

*~*

Whatever Jeff had been about to say in response to what he'd said about how badly he'd behaved with regards to Jensen died on Jeff's lips as Adam's head suddenly snapped up. He was a child of dreams and wasn't usually sensitive to much during sun light time. But if there was one thing he was sensitive to, even under the sun and especially given last night's attack was a Storm Lords' talent for dark running.

For trying to take a person's soul.

And the moment that Adam had felt it he knew that Jeff had too, the bond between them ricocheting with the silver threads of the moon and dreams that belonged to him and Jeff's fire sparks. Both strengthening and opening the link between them that allowed Jeff to draw from him as Jeff's familiar.

The opening of the bond so familiar now that it caused him no pain and often times it felt like a relief if was something they hadn't needed to do for a while. Though right now twice in last twelve hours or so did mean that it felt a little sore and tender to both of them.

Adam watched Jeff for his cue as to where the talent was being used or who it was being used against. When his lover had breathed the one word that Adam had truly feared he had bitten down on his instinct to curse and on his own self recriminations as both he and Jeff had almost flown back to the camp.

How someone or something had gotten past their wards Adam didn't have a clue and certainly he'd felt nothing last night when he'd spent the time mostly awake disturbed by Jensen's tossing and turning. But what he saw when they reached camp pushed any thoughts of how, whom or why right out of his head.

There right at the centre of the camp beside the fire was almost what could be called a cocoon, a dome of shimmering light - light that looked like star and moon light, which shouldn't be as the Sun had risen a good hour or so ago. But still it was there, light that marred by threads of black that moved over it like fine snakes, sliding across it seeming to look for a weakness', for a way that they could push in and past the light.

At another time Adam might have found some beauty in what he was seeing but right now all he felt was a level of revulsion that crawled over his skin, together with the knowledge that Jensen was inside the light, unknowingly and unwittingly fighting a battle for his life

Adam hadn't felt this useless since he was that child turned out and over to the underworld for his own protection.

*~*

A surprised hiss escaped through Jeff's teeth, his hand reaching for Adam's wrist. The touch of his skin against Adam's grounding him enough to think as well as opening the bond between them further, turning it into the conduit that Jeff needed to be able to draw on Adam as his familiar.

Not that he ever would unless Adam opened the channel from the other end. This was why the wytch familiar bond wasn't necessarily frowned upon as such, but why it was never encouraged. A wytch practising dark casting could easily force a conduit bond on a familiar and take away their choice in the bond, especially if the familiar was a child or young in their talent.

So Jeff might open the conduit but it was Adam who actually allowed his talent to be fed through to Jeff, strengthening Jeff's own casting and allowing him to draw down both the sun's fire and the moon and stars light. While Jeff could see and touch the light at night he couldn't weave it into a casting or burn stone without Adam there. Jeff didn't have the level of talent that Jensen had naturally, Jeff was in all honesty a male sun runner, luckily not something his quarter appeared to have as much issue with as Jensen's did.

The moment he felt Adam open their bond Jeff drew on that to strengthen his sun casting and focus on forcing back the black threads that were fighting against the shell protecting Jensen. Using the heat of the sun he burned them away, burning them back to their caster and even though Jeff was blocked from finding who was casting, he sent enough fire down those threads to burn the caster. To burn their talent from their soul.

Something that he would undoubtedly feel guilt for at some time in the future but right now, it was the right thing to do. Someone was attacking his family, was trying to take his and Adam's brother from them and that wasn't going to happen.

As the black threads that were unburned slid away, the cocoon surrounding Jensen shimmered brightly the sun's fire drawn to it, changing it from the silver threads of a stone burning to the yellow, oranges and reds of a sun running. As that happened Jeff felt Adam's talent draw back from him leaving him, as it always did, bereft for a moment before Adam turned him and took Jeff into his arms. Supporting him and allowing him the chance to slip his hands up under Adam's shirt allowing the much needed skin to skin contact.

Watching the now ring of fire round Jensen Jeff knew there was a battle still going on within the fire, yes they'd beaten back part of what was going on. But Jensen's war wasn't won yet.

*~*

Jensen took in a deep breath as the constantly breaking waves of nausea rolled back some, seeming to lessen and move off else where, still there but only a background issue now. Breathing again deeply he reached out and drew sun fire to him, warming the cold around him that he'd brought to bare not really understanding how he had, but once he was aware that he had he'd hoped to chill those wisps, slowing them down or even freezing them so that he could metaphorically shatter them.

He knew enough to know that hadn't happened but something or someone had chased them off and that was enough for now, focusing on the heat and the suns fire that he'd called down Jensen turned himself inward to look at the darkness inside of him. And in doing that he found that he knew that he wasn't alone in this fight and was pretty sure it was Adam and Jeff that had his back. It was as though once he was inwardly focused he could feel their shadows beside him, inside him even, not that he had the time to question that right now.

Looking deeper inside himself Jensen found himself walking by a stream, the ground under his feet with the spring of grass and soil rather than the crunch and hardness of rock and sand. There was a damp quality to the air round him, not the dry winds of the desert. He'd only once been to the west quarter that had places like this and this wasn't quite how the west quarter had felt. He knew the eastern quarter had one off areas like this amidst the ice and snow something they referred to as oasis. They were considered to be the safe places of the sun and moon, the places where those that were woven in sun's fire or in star and moon light lived. The fae and winged peoples of children's stories.

Jensen had never been to one, but he recognised this place from those descriptions. If he was right, at the centre there should be either a wishing tree or a cave of some kind. Something that housed those that were chosen by the weavers. Moving over the grass he headed toward what seemed to be the centre of this oasis un-surprised to find what looked like an unlit cave. Black and cold. And if there was one thing he did remember from being told about these places that the wishing trees or caves were always lit. To welcome guests and to let them know it was safe for them to be there.

The fact that in this image of what was inside him it wasn't was something that Jensen knew definitely wasn't the way it should be. Taking a step over the threshold of the cave he found himself with a flame torch in hand as the darkness closed around him. Holding up the light the flames danced back at him reflected off the seeming black diamond of the cave's walls.

Moving forward slowly keeping a hand on the wall for balance and security, though in all truth it possibly wasn't the safest thing to be doing - even if it felt as though it was the right thing. He followed the path heading down towards, what he assumed, was the centre of the cave. There he found himself looking at something that seemed to look like a huge spider's web, threads that seemed as though they were spun from stands of fine glass or like the sugar stands that the hall's baker sometimes wove on very special occasions.

What ever the threads were, Jensen could see they were infesting the pool at the middle of web, crawling into the water - slowly turning from clear pure to dirty and muddy. Killing the light that rose from the pool, the light that should be lighting this cave.

Jensen could see what was wrong, but didn't have a clue what to do about it. He knew he had to clear the pool, but worked out very very quickly for every one strand of the web he broke at the edge two appeared at the centre and sunk into the pool.

Sitting back for a moment Jensen looked at the web, knowing there was a puzzle here to solve and he'd been good at puzzles when he was younger - not that he'd spent so much time doing such things recently.

Time was also against him as the flame in his hand began to stutter, showing that the torch was running low.

Looking at the web again and at the flame in his hand and at the pool, it occurred to him that actually if he froze the water briefly it would freeze the web allowing him to shatter it, much as he had tried to do earlier with the wisps and then he could unfreeze the pool with his torch, at the moment it was still producing enough light to echo sun fire.

But he couldn't draw moon or star light in here to freeze the pool without extinguishing his flame, it was Jeff and Adam he needed right now. He needed to reach back to them, to call them into the cave, to draw those shadows he'd felt to him to get their help.

He'd never heard of what he was about to do, but he had to try.

Lying down beside the web, he turned himself inward - taking himself within himself again, looking for some way of calling out to them. He knew they'd been together long enough, that there'd be a kernel there, the root of the teaching bond he had with both of them. If he could bring those roots together he'd be able to reach both of them for a brief second. It was a dangerous thing to do under normal circumstances to do it under these...

If Jensen thought like that for even one moment there was no way this would work.

And it had to.

*~*

Something drew both him and Jeff closer to the ring of fire, well inside the wards that they'd placed last night. Adam didn't know what it was calling to them just that something was and that his, and it seemed Jeff's as well, instinct was to follow that call.

Standing this close to the flames he could see Jensen laid out on the ground, knees bent, feet flat, hands folded against his stomach. The dark rings under his eyes standing out against skin that was unnaturally pale and another thing that Adam could see was that Jensen was barely breathing. And that more than anything else worried Adam.

There was something else as well, a something that could be said to be the feeling of Jensen's shadow - an indication that the kid was possibly dream walking, it was as though he could feel Jensen's shadow brushing of his skin, in a way reaching out for him - for them.

Though how Adam didn't have a clue, Jensen had never shown or given any indication of that kind of talent.

Watching the flames he caught the flicking in them of Jensen's shadow about the same time that Jeff did. The shadow held for a moment in the fire light then faded out, but it was enough for Adam to follow and for him to lead Jeff to where Jensen was.

Jeff didn't often walk dreams with him but it wasn't the first time they'd done this - gone with each other when one needed the other's talents. Once they'd found the oasis it took him a matter of moments to guide them both to the centre of the cave and to Jensen. As they reached the kid's side, he spluttered back to life - gasping about needing star and moon light to freeze the pool. Seeing instantly what Jensen wanted Adam gave his lover both a gentle physical and mental nudge, reminding Jeff that in dreamscape they could do what was needed, as long as Jensen believed he needed Adam and Jeff to do it and it was what actually needed to be done.

He heard Jeff's deep breath as Jeff began the casting and felt his own talent being drawn down the conduit between them. Here it felt much like Adam imagined a woollen shirt being pulled apart felt like. A slow unravelling of a thread line by line.

Eventually Jeff had pulled enough thread to freeze the pool and by the same turn freezing the web feeding on and into the pool. Jensen then grabbed the barely lit torch that had been beside him, shattered the web and plunged the torch into the pool, melting the water.

That final act seemed to drain Jensen bringing the kid to his knees beside the pool visibly shaking, head down to his chest, hands clenched at his sides. Whether it was actually the flame of the torch or the tear that Adam was sure he saw fall that had actually melted the pool he didn't know. But either way the cave was brightening the feeling of crawling dark foreboding lifted slowly, being replaced by the smell of spring rains and the touch of first star light and the brush of the sun's first rays.

Making this place as it should be.

Which meant they had to leave, and leave right now. And with the urgency of that thought Adam felt himself and Jeff flung out of the dreamscape and back into themselves. The conduit between them wrenching painfully apart leaving them both holding on to each other for support.

As the flames around Jensen dispersed he rolled over curling into the position of a new born, throwing up what seemed to be an endless stream of black smoke, thick greasy smoke that divided into wriggling wisps the minute it touched the ground.

Wisps that he felt Jeff sun burn away.

~End~


	4. Epilogue

[ ](http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a115/xainiver/Everydayhasitsdawn/?action=view&current=edhidepilogue.jpg)

Three months on since the day that Jensen had taken him and Adam dream walking. Or rather since Jensen had somehow, and none of them were to sure how - though Jeff had come to the conclusion that it had probably been a case of needs must, brought him and Adam into his dreamscape. And nothing much had really changed, not on the surface anyway.

Underneath though things were very different as far as Jeff was concerned and not just in his and Jensen's relationship but also in Adam's and Jensen's and his and Adam's. Changes that were all for the good, mostly.

Adam was a lot more at ease round Jensen, had stopped seeing him as some kind of threat. Though where in the Sun's name Adam had ever got that thought from Jeff didn't know. Jensen was a kid, a kid taking the first steps on his path with their guidance. He was six months if not more off any kind of man making ceremony. So what Adam had been thinking Jeff really didn't have a clue about, but right now he wasn't going to push the point as whatever hurdle it had been seemed to have gone and they were both working and helping Jensen.

Also what he felt toward Jensen had changed as well, instead of just being the kid's teacher there was a friendship forming, slowly given their age differences but it was happening as they found more and more common ground. While he probably didn't really think of Jensen as a younger brother nor did he have true fatherly feelings toward him, Jeff knew they were becoming closer and closer.

And his gut instinct told him that was only a good thing. It wouldn't be long Jeff knew before Jensen started asking and he started teaching Jenesen about stuff outside the strictures of the Moon and Sun Hall, about his and Adam's combined talents and that thought brought little or no worry these days, unlike the trepidation he had at any thought like that when they'd first started off on this journey.

And while Jeff might not quite be able to put his finger on or name his relationship with Jensen, he knew that the trust the three of them needed to take the next step on Jensen's path was there.

And right now, that was all that mattered.

*~*

The smile that was touching Adam's lips right now was the kind that made Jensen blush, true it was aimed at Jeff but that still didn't stop the heat touching the tip of his ears. After all who wanted to think of their family members doing that. Okay, so maybe he didn't quite think of Adam and Jeff as his brothers but certainly what he felt was similar to what he'd always thought it would feel like to have brothers. And maybe that meant that on occasions he had to find that quite place that Adam had shown him so that he could sleep okay and didn't permanently have a face the colour of red fruits the following morning.

But those were small prices to pay as far as Jensen was concerned for how easy going and relaxed things seemed to have become between them all. The routine that they had fallen into these last couple of months or so, really made him smile. It was one that worked really well for them all, with Adam often sitting in on the time he and Jeff used for teaching and learning. And the learning was coming so much easier now too, he was beginning to see how to use those things that he'd learnt in the halls and in those first few months with Jeff and Adam. Really use them and use them in real situations to help people. He was learning how something that seemed so simple and pretty much pointless back in the halls really could save a life out here. How a simple thread of sun light, could burn out something that was trying to steal a child's life. How simply closing a wound with start light could stop a father getting a fever which would have meant that his family would have starved through the cold months because he wouldn't have been able to fill their larder.

And there were other things he was leaning too, things he wasn't really being taught but things he was just picking up from being around Adam and Jeff, and too say he was curious would be putting it somewhat mildly but he wasn't really sure how to ask or even if he was supposed to. Yes Adam had shown where his quiet place was and how to go there and also how to reach that oasis again should he need to. Though Adam had told him very firmly that he shouldn't need to and if he ever felt the pull there again, he was to find Adam not matter who, what or where. In fact Adam had thought that so important that he'd made Jensen promise.

But that didn't stop Jensen itching to discover what that had been all about and what it meant. But that thought had been pushed back by the other things he was learning and the new relationships that were building between the three of them.

In the last few days though his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him again, but at least he now knew that he could ask Adam and Jeff and that it was probably better that he did so.

So in the morning, when that smile was gone and the tips of his ears weren't burning quite so much Jensen planned on asking and asking about the link he sensed but didn't understand between Adam and Jeff. Not their partnership and lovers bond, but something else. Something that Jensen might kind of have the feeling that part of himself was reaching for. Though how he knew that he wasn't sure and neither was he sure how he knew it.

But asking never hurt anyone, especially when you knew you could ask.

*~*

Morning time was his quiet time, the time before the world really woke - that time between dreaming and awake was Adam's time. The time where he could truly be himself and not have to worry or hide. And in the last little while that had become even more so the case. Where as when Jensen had first joined them he'd stopped this time, now he felt that he could let it happen again. Adam knew that Jensen didn't really understand what he did at those first moments of the new day. But he knew the boy was curious and had come to sit with him several mornings recently as he went through his morning rituals.

Rituals that cleansed him from the last night's dream walking, if there had been a need for him to do so, and set him up for the day. Which for Adam was probably the more important as it hid the very obvious signs of his talents away from prying eyes. Though of course those who knew what to look for would still see them. But if you weren't looking there was a good chance the tell tales would be missed. Things like the flecks in his eyes and the colour of his hair.

When Adam let the control he wrought over himself go, there was a silver rim around the blue of his eyes and the blue rarely remained just that, it moved through shades of grey, shades of blue and even black or violet on occasion. The natural colour of his hair was red, a very vibrant red - though these days after so many years of forcing it to be black when he let go the two colours tended to combine to become a sort of ginger colour with black mixed through it.

Being able to let go and being comfortable with Jensen sitting in on his morning rituals, whether Jeff was there or not, allowed Adam a chance to breath, allowed the tension to release from under his skin and let him relax for a little while every day. Which he knew made him easier to live with and a nicer person all round. In fact Adam was coming to the conclusion and Jensen was beginning to see him a friend, a really good friend.

And that was a good thing.

There was change in the air, something that Adam could sense, something that he'd mentioned to Jeff quietly out of Jensen's hearing. He couldn't tell what it was he just knew it was. And Adam knew it somehow involved all of them.

So, that they were all close and becoming closer was a very good thing indeed. And something that Adam gave thanks for within his morning rituals these days.

Whatever the change was Adam couldn't bring himself to bother or be worried, what would happen would happen, what would come would come. Right now things were as they were meant to be and felt that way. So he was going to enjoy that.

Enjoy the fact that Jensen's father had asked Jeff and him to be Jensen's journey man guides.

And that was something that Adam had been pretty sure he'd never think or feel and he couldn't be more pleased about it either.

~The real End~

_ Or maybe not? _

**Author's Note:**

> Written through end of 2011 and beginning of 2012. 
> 
> Posted March 2012


End file.
